


All Mixed Up

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, another short one, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Shopping can be crazy and sometimes you get more than you pay for.





	All Mixed Up

You knew you should save your money but it was always nice to treat yourself and it was quite rare that you could convince yourself to do so. So there you stood, with the lacy lingerie hidden under the dress you were only buying as a way to conceal your purchase. You did not have anyone to wear it for but you were thinking of getting back in the dating game…and you could always appreciate it on your own.

You crooked your left hip with impatience as you tapped your toe, anxious to get your goods and get out of the store. You were not embarrassed, you were a grown woman, you were merely not keen on having your purchase observed by the other shoppers. The line was long and the checkout hectic and everyone else seemed as antsy as you to be rung through.

You stared dully at the broad shoulders of the man in front of you, running your gaze down his arm and fixating on the bundle of ties he had in his hand. They were all rather dark but the material look rich and the subtle prints told you this was a man of bluntness; someone who spoke their mind.

From his stature alone, his set shoulders and thick back, he seemed intimidating and you were sure if he turned around, you would tremble before him. You did not need to see his face to conclude that he could scourge with his stare. You could not figure why you were analysing this man’s back so deeply but it was better than staring blankly at the shelf of candies to your left.

You stepped up as he did the same, watching listlessly as he approached the counter and you were rapt with the check out process, counting down the seconds until it was your turn. The man had a defined nose and finely trimmed beard, his thick brow confirmed your suspicions of his grim manner. You almost did not realize you were staring as he stepped up to collect his bag from the end of the counter.

You moved forward and set your own things on the counter, sensing the presence of the man as he lingered by check out. You waited patiently as your order was rung through and went over the usual routine of swiping your card and making small talk with the cashier.

Finally, you were free to be on your way but nearly found yourself walking directly into the man who had remained silent at the end of the counter. You side-stepped him as he gave you brief glance before turning his attention back to the cashier, requesting a copy of the receipt he had seemingly forgot. You heard the cashier shuffling behind her till and you hurriedly grabbed your bag before rushing to the door.

You scurried across the tarmac and searched out your small car, hidden in the sea of large SUVs and vans. At last you came upon your scuffed bumper and rounded the drivers side, unlocking the door with your free hand. You sat with a sigh and pull closed the door, dropping the bag in your lap as you glanced inside…

You cringed as you saw the dark fabric within and groaned vocally, pulling forth one of the dark ties from the bag.  _How had you screwed up so royally?_  You would have to walk back into the store and search out the stern shopper, if he had not already left, and explain the whole kerfuffle.  _And what if he had already figured it out himself and discovered your naughty purchase?_ Hopefully he had only found the dress and nothing more and you could be on your merry way.

A knock at your window interrupted your dread and you looked over to find the very man you had been thinking of. He did not look very impressed and he raised the bag in his hand as he crooked his thick brow. You reached for your window switch and rolled down the glass with a nervous smile.

“Um, sorry about that,” You said as you looked up at him, “I guess I was in too much of a hurry.”

“It’s fine,” He returned gruffly, “Just lucky I caught you before you left.”

“Yes, well…” You glanced at the bag before holding it out to him, “I was just about to head back in. I don’t have much use for ties.”

“Hmm,” He sounded amused but did not look it, “Nor I for a dress…” He held out your own bag as he took his, “Or frilly undergarments.”

“Ugh,” You cringed as blindly set your bag down in the passenger’s seat, “Well, I, uh–No, I don’t think you would.”

“Though I bet it will look lovely on you,” He offered, the air of disapproval fading from his features, “Whoever you’re planning on wearing it for is a lucky man.”

“Oh? And I’m sure he would appreciate you saying so,” You replied dryly as the shame rose in your cheeks and mumbled to yourself, “If he existed.”

“What?” He asked as he leaned down slightly, “Did you say something?”

“I, uh, I–” You did not know why you were getting so flustered but you could not fight it, “I said…he doesn’t exist, alright? I bought it for myself.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” His tone softened as he caught your eyes once more with his own, “I was only trying to compliment you, maybe ease the tension.”

“Well, you’ve not helped the tension,” You sighed as you spoke, “But thanks anyways.”

“So, you admit, there’s tension?” He asked coyly, “Eh?”

“Tension?” You crinkled your brow, “I…Maybe.”

“Why don’t we start over then? Forget the lingerie…” He offered as he held out his hand, “I’m Dwalin…and you?”

“Uh, [Y/N],” You answered meekly as you shook his hand.

“Well, [Y/N], it’s nice to meet you,” He said in his most pleasant tone, “And if you’d like a chance to wear that new dress, I’d be more than happy to give you it.”

“Are you–” You paused with a crooked frown, “Are you asking me out?”

“Trying to,” He replied awkwardly, “But you’re not very subtle, are you?”

“Uh, sorry,” You bit your lip with further embarrassment, “I didn’t…I, um, sure. If the offer still stands, I would say yes.”

“Then it’s a date,” He exhaled with relief as he straightened up and reached into his jacket pocket, “I’ll just give you my number.”

“Um, sure,” You pulled out your own cell, “A date.”

You unlocked your phone and tried not to keep mumbling to yourself before looking back up to him expectantly. You punched in his number and gave him your own, hiding the happy nerves rising in your stomach. Now that the reality of the situation was sinking in, you were growing excited for the prospect of a date. Besides, you really did not want your money to go to waste.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: February 23, 2016


End file.
